


Misgivings

by creepy_shetan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Trust Issues, Unspecified Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: Everyone has a bad feeling about this, but no one has a better suggestion.(Originally posted 2018/7/23 as a fill for a prompt.)





	Misgivings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



Looking between them with an eyebrow raised, Rey shifted her grip on her quarterstaff, pointedly letting it thud on the durasteel beneath them. The tense silence continued. She held back a sigh and a glance toward the ceiling.

"So," she began, "are we going or...?" 

The atmosphere must have lightened just enough for the slicer, who called himself "DJ," to decide to stand and nod. He ran a hand back through his hair and pulled on his cap with the other. All of his movements were too languid to be genuine to Rey, and his eyes reminded her of countless people she had met on Jakku. It was familiar in a way that she could understand and (more importantly) handle, but it was obvious the others didn't like it one bit.

Well, except for BB-8, maybe, who beeped in agreement and swiveled toward the other two expectantly.

"Yeah," Poe scoffed more than said, and then with decisiveness strengthening his voice, "Okay."

Thanks to his well-chosen position in the room, Poe could keep both DJ and Finn in his line of sight and easily reach Finn if needed -- not that Finn was paying attention to anyone besides their unexpected guest anyway. Just when Rey was about to say something again, DJ beat her to it.

"C'mon, bud, we're wasting time here," he said, his W's multiplying, as he cocked his head to the side and _almost_ appeared bored.

"Who you calling 'bud,' pal?" was Finn's immediate response. 

Poe and even BB-8 looked a little taken aback. It happened so fast, however, that Rey wasn't sure if they were reacting to Finn's or DJ's words.

"Who you calling 'pal,' friend?" DJ lobbed back in a flat steady drawl, and Rey could _definitely_ see mischief in his eyes now.

Meanwhile, Finn was seeing nothing but red.

"Who you calling 'friend,' jackass?" he shot back in a loud voice.

"All right, all right, that's enough," Poe quickly jumped in, his arm in the space between the two men. Neither had moved toward the other, and it was clear that the aggression was all on one side, but Rey appreciated the caution. Poe patted Finn's shoulder and kept his hand on it as he continued to speak. "No one's happy about this, but we're out of options. Again."

Finn didn't meet Poe's eyes, but the intensity of his expression faded and the rigidness in his stance seeped away somewhat. Poe stepped back. Finn's gaze shifted from DJ, to the floor, to BB-8, and finally settled on Rey. She did her best to communicate silently, and he gave her a stiff nod. She tilted her head in DJ's direction in response. The look of pure suffering that crossed Finn's face had no impact on her.

"Let's. Go."

BB-8 beeped cheerfully and rolled out of the room toward the cockpit. DJ gave them a lazy salute and moved to follow the droid. Rey side-stepped him to allow him through the doorway first. She kept her eyes on DJ's back and her ears tuned into Finn and Poe, who followed a couple of steps behind her.

"I'm sure you'll get a chance to kill him later, buddy."

"You really think so?"

"I _know_ so."

Ahead of them, DJ chimed in, "So cute," he stuttered on the word like it was unnatural to him, "aren't they? Even when talking about murder."

Rey remained quiet. She simply turned her quarterstaff horizontally to block anyone from passing her in the corridor.

It was going to be a long day, but at least she could find rational and intelligent company in BB-8.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Any, Any,  
> Character A: Who you calling bud, pal?  
> Character B: Who you calling pal, friend?  
> Character A: Who you calling friend, jackass?  
> (Ocean’s Eleven)  
> The theme: Movie quotes  
> Originally [posted here](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/879437.html?thread=106248525#t106248525).  
> I only own the writing.
> 
> For the curious... I wrote 98% of this in mid-January and didn't revisit it for seven months. At the time, one of the only things I knew for sure was that I liked DJ. XD;; Still hoping we'll see him again in the future.


End file.
